To Spain, with love
by OneHellOfACountry
Summary: Egypt's gotten close to Spain lately, but he begins to feel something more. Not sure how to tell him, Egypt writes him a letter. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
1. To Spain, From Egypt

Dear Spain,

Spain,

So uh, hi there. How have you been? I mean you haven't really been by in a while… Gah, listen, I am very thankful for our friendship but lately I've been feeling something more. It's this feeling in my stomach and just makes me smile. It's truly confusing. In a time like this I wish I had my mother to explain this to me. But that's just me getting off topic. What I am trying to say is that Spain I really think I love you. There is just something about you that makes me happy. Perhaps it's your laugh or your smile or maybe it's just your somewhat idiotic personality. I've caught myself smiling at the thought of you or laughing at a joke you told me, and I could be in the middle of a super market and the guy next to me might think I'm laughing at his face. Your presence jut makes me feel so happy and kind of safe at the same time. You're a great guy, Spain. I really great guy. I can't even believe I'm telling you this. It's so embarrassing for me. What's even worse is that you have Romano! I mean I'm happy for you but I envy him and am really jealous. Oh Allah I have no idea what to do right now… Spain, I love you. That's it. Perhaps we could go out to lunch again soon?

-Egypt


	2. To Egypt, From Spain

A/N: I own nothing but this idea. Also, some things in the last chapter were supposed to be slashed out, bt they weren't because FanFiction apparently cannot deal with that. Those things being slashed out won't really affect this story, but some things in this one that have to be slashed out will. So, underlined words will be what are slashed.

* * *

Egypt,

Thank you for the letter! I haven't seen you in awhile and I really miss you! We can go get lunch any time you want! I'd love to hang out!

About that... Lo siento. I really wish I could return those feelings, but you're right; I have Lovi. You're wonderful. Anyone would be lucky to have you and I wish I were lucky enough to! You're a lot nicer to me than Lovi and you wouldn't be so afraid to admit we were together. I almost wish I'd met you first. You're beautiful.

Love

Te amo

Bye,

Spain.


	3. To the Pharoh Bastard

So warning in this chapter... Romano wrote this one. So yeah, warning for his language and his overreaction. Not sure if I should change the rating or what.

* * *

Pharaoh bastard,

What the hell was that love letter to my Tonio!? This is not an open relationship! You aren't welcome in our house or our lives! Stay away from him!

If you don't, I'll come over there and bulldoze all of your pyramids. I'll steal one of the potato bastard's tanks and run down your house if that's what it comes to! I'm not as dumb as my brother, so watch out! I have seven different hitmen on speed dial! What's so great about the tomato bastard that you'd want him anyway?

Vaffanculo!

Italy Romano

* * *

That was a lot shorter than I thought it was. Romano found the letter Egypt sent to Spain and doesn't know that Spain sent a reply. So a couple more chapters are letters (that's all I have wrote) and after that I'll try to write an actual story instead of a series of letters. Rate and Review please.


	4. To Romano, From Egypt

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Romano,

I understand that your relationship isn't an open one. I didn't mean anything by it. I just had to get these feelings off my chest, okay? You can't sit here and tell me that I'm not allowed in Spain's life! You don't control him, Romano! If he wants to be friends and hang out it's none of your business! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO TRY ANYTHING! I HAVE STANDARDS! I RESPECT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH SPAIN AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A JERK AND SPOIL IT! SO HOW ABOUT _YOU_ JUST STAY OUT OFF THIS!? You couldn't even attempt to pile drive my pyramids. Hit-men or not I'm not afraid of you, Romano! And I guess you haven't noticed that I'm a country… I won't die that easily. And what the hell do you mean what's so great about him? You take him for granted! You can't even admit that you guys are a couple! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? If I were you and thank Allah I'm not, I would be flaunting him to everyone! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY AND NOT EMBARRASSED BY THIS! LIVING IN DENILE IS GOING TO GET YOU NO WHERE! TAKE SOME DAMN ADVICE ROMANO AND LOVE SPAIN NOT MATTER WHAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING LUCKY YOU ARE! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF HE JUST GOT UP AND LEFT YOU?! YOU DEPEND SO MUCH ON HIM AND YOU'D CRUMBLE! I'm sorry for snapping but I just need you to understand why I wrote that letter. I'm sorry if I made you upset but he deserved to know how I felt toward him.

-Egypt

* * *

So, can someone please review? I really want to know what people think about this. Am I wasting my time or do people genuinely like this? The two things I've gotten have been good reviews, but I want to know what others think.


	5. Lo Siento, Mi Amor

Don't own Hetalia. I wouldn't be here if I owned something like that.

* * *

Romano,

Lo siento. This is hard for me to say but... I think it's time we've moved on. Now don't get me wrong, I love you so much but we don't make good chemistry anymore, Romano. That breaks my heart... I remember a long time ago when I actually felt something for you but recently it's gone numb. Do you feel like this or is it just me? Please try to understand that I tried to look past everything that has happened these past few weeks and I tried to save that love for you. I don't know... This is cheesy. I think I'm going home for a few days and just sit in solitude.

I think we need to talk some things out. What was that between you and America? Please tell me that wasn't what it looked like. I didn't say anything because I was confused and frankly I was upset. Really upset. I remember I started to drink after I saw that and I'm pretty sure I either punched Germany or the wall. I was pissed. Not at you though. At everything else. At our relationship and how it was over.

Another thing, I've decided something. I've decided on Egypt. And please Romano for the love of the holy tomatoes do not start on him.

I'll bet you're upset by now. Lo siento...

I'll miss you Romano.

I'll miss us.

But it's really time I've left.

We both knew this was going to happen...

Good luck out there, Lovi.

Te amo 3

~ la Spain

* * *

I feel so bad. But at the same time, this feels right. Tell me what you think.


	6. To Spain, From Romano

I own nothing. Not Hetalia, not anything.

* * *

Spain,

If that's the way you want it, then fine! I don't need you and I don't need this relationship. If you'd rather have that douche canoe Egypt then you can have him. You two bastards better be happy with each other while I'm all alone! You justhgggggggggggggggggggghnj yhjuyhju7yu*

Okay, I think that maybe you're right. Whatever we had is gone, and honestly whenever I think back on our past together our relationship is pretty creepy. I mean, you practically raised me and... God, I need to go to church for once and just think about my life and my choices for awhile. Okay, You just do what you want. If this relationship is causing people this many people grief then it's not worth it for anyone. Have a nice life.

* * *

I still feel incredibly bad about this. I love Spamano.

*Romano started crying while typing this and laid his head on the keyboard. I really did this when I typed it.

Also, to Izze The Epical, I guess Egypt's kind of OOC, but there's not a lot of info on him so I kind of just interpreted him like that.


	7. Not a letter, this is story

I own nothing. I also wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone who read this. I know Spamano's like the second most shipped thing in Hetalia, and I'm really glad I've gotten no hate mail for this.

* * *

Romano didn't want to be here. His stupid brother had dragged him out of bed and forced him to come to the meeting. He didn't want to be here, and if he had to be here, than at least Spain should have the decency to stop glancing over at his new boyfriend every five seconds. It was even worse that the normally stoic man would occasionally look over and return a smile. Romano was starting to feel sick. He was glad he hadn't ate a big breakfast like his brother.

The meeting wasn't over fast enough. Romano ran out of the room and ran blindly. He collapsed in an empty hallway, crying. He hated crying. He tried to look tougher than Veneziano, but he knew he wasn't. He had never realized how much he would miss Spain. The man had been part of his life for so long.

He sat there for who knows how long before hauling himself up and leaving. If this was what it was going to be like, than he was going to stop coming to meetings.

The whole time Romano had been oblivious to an unlikely pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

Actual story instead of letters?! Yeah, I'm not usually that good at actual story, but tell me what you think. Also, Spain mentioned 'that thing with America' a few chapters ago and I felt I should explain. that came from an RP where Romano and America got into a fight and Spain walked in seeing America on top of Romano on a mattress, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily from the fight. Spain just kind of walked out. Review please!

P.S. I'll update my Ask Antarctica story today if I get one more question for it.


	8. To Romano

I own nothing. This is out of character. And short. Anyway, this is from Romano's admirer so enjoy.

* * *

Italy Romano,

I noticed that you seemed a little off during the last world meeting. You seemed really detached the whole time. And I guess Spain basking in the glow of his new relationship four seats down didn't help much. I just wanted to say that if you ever wanted (or needed) someone to talk to you could always contact me.

South Korea

* * *

I went back to the letters. I need to work on my ability to write dialogue. Also, if anyone wants to check out my other story/ask thing, please do.


	9. To South Korea, From South Italy

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

South Korea,

I really don't think it's any of your god damn business. I don't need to talk about it to anyone and THAT INCLUDES YOU! I AM FUCKING FINE OKAY!?

I'm sorry... I just can't bare to talk about it right now, not to you anyway. I barely know you so I don't know why you even care about it... The only other time we've ever spoken was at that one meeting and you grabbed at my chest. YOU CREEPY BASTARD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GRABBING AT BREASTS LIKE DO YOU WANT SHOT IN THE FOOT YOU WEIRDO!?

Oh forget it, you got me off topic...

Actually Korea, since you seem so kind to me maybe we could... uh... go grab lunch or something...

jvdsnkvjskndvjkdsgbjkiaw;f'af savnvfggv ooy viavdj bchaLFFH IUAuhf

...

Sorry, yeah I'd like to have lunch with you sometime...

Thank you Korea...

I think I needed this.

Lovino Vargas

* * *

I like Romano too much to leave him on own. So ninth chapter... I like that number. A lot. We'll get back to Spain here in the next chapter or so, I kinda veered off track with all this Romano/South Korea. So, like last time, review and look at my other story if you want.

Also, does it irritate anyone when I promote my other story in this one? Seriously, tell me and I'll stop.


	10. To Romano, From Espana

Two updates in a day... I think. I can't remember. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Lovi,

I'm so sorry...

I've known you since you were just a little brat, Romano. I can't possibly imagine a life without you. We've grown too close to one another. You and I both know that. So Romano, I'd like to ask, maybe sometime soon we could eat brunch together or catch a movie? Just as friends. I always feared of losing you... and I'm not going to let that happen.

You're probably going to cuss me out and punch me in the ear but hey, just consider it. Please Lovi.

Spain~

* * *

You know that punching someone in the ear really hurts them? My cousin did it to some ass hat on our bus once. Anyway, more in a couple days or something.

Anyone want to ask Antarctica some questions?


	11. To Spain, From Romano again

I own nothing.

* * *

Spain,

I don't know. Give me some time and maybe. This really hurt me. I dunno. Maybe over time we'll get over this and we can go back to being friends or brothers or whatever. You're right, we've spent so much time together that it would be weird to just cut each other out of our lives.

Also, who the hell says brunch? Seriously, that is the gayest thing I've ever heard you say. How many people do you know that even eat brunch? I will go to the fucking movie with you as long as you don't make me see something stupid, but I'm not having brunch with you, you dick.

-Romano

* * *

No school tomorrow so next update probably then. Or when I get bored in four hours. Should I update my other thing?


	12. To Romano, From South Korea

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Dear Romano,

I'm really sorry about that chest thing. If it makes up for it, you have soft hands!

Look, I'm get that you might not want to talk to me about it, and that we don't really know each other at all, but I went though something similar with Hong Kong and I thought that maybe it would be easier to talk to someone in a boat closer to yours than your brother or something. God, I'm sorry, that sounded really insensitive, but...

So, when do you want to have lunch?

-South Korea

* * *

I have this headcanon that Hong Kong loved South Korea and Iceland, but eventually chose Iceland and brotherzoned South Korea, not unlike the plot of this story, but without the letters. Just wanted to explain.

Nearing the end. Not going to say how much is left, but this is getting pretty close to the end of my first story. Rate and Review please.


	13. To Veneziano, From Romano

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Dear Veneziano,

I think I'm going to be able to get over Spain. It still hurts a little to see him with the pharaoh bastard, but he somehow managed to convince me to come over and watch futbol and we're starting to act like... well, fuck. Like you and I do, I guess. Brothers. That Asian bastard is starting to get on my nerves a little, but I think he's starting to understand personal space a little. Not that he's so bad when he keeps his hands to himself. Not that I like him or anything.

Well, life is starting to get better. I'll see you next Sunday.

Italy Romano.

* * *

So this is the end of the story. That actually makes me really sad, because this thing's got over 400 views, which is pretty big by my standards. Also, unlucky thirteen, my third favorite number, it feels so good to end my first story with this number.

I'm pretty sure it's futbol. I don't know, I don't really pay much attention in Spanish, and I know that it's pretty similar to Italian.

Okay, sorry if this doesn't make any sense, but this was originally supposed to be a story, not a letter, but I couldn't think of anything to write and I thought of this at three in the morning.

So, bye to this story, hopefully I can do something else tomorrow.


End file.
